A Broken Act
by DualStarduster
Summary: Have you ever felt alone in a sea of people? Or as though you were a stranger in your own home? I do, and honestly, I thought I could endure it and bend to make everyone happy. I just never expected to be the one to break. So I gave up and decided, well if I can't be the best others want, I'll be the best actor I know I can be. Despair!Makoto
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS A DESPAIR-FIC, AND HAS AN OOC!MAKOTO (If you read the summary... this shouldn't surprise you.)**

 **.o0O0o.**

In the dark abyss of the night, an ominous, foreboding voice echoed out into the endless expanse of space.

 **"Tell me, child, do you believe monsters are born? Of malice? Of anger? Of _hatred?"_**

 **.o0o.**

"Together?" The first voice said. He looked across to the elder twins and put his hand between the three of them.

"Forever." The younger twin responded with a smile before placing her delicate hand atop the boys.

"And always." The final and eldest of the group, the elder twin, threw in as she placed her hand on top of theirs.

That was the promise the trio made. A promise to always be together, through thick and thin, no force on Earth should _ever_ tear them apart. They relied on each other, they understood each other. They were the perfect little, happy group.

 **.o0o.**

 **Learned Helplessness** : A psychological term for a specific version of classical conditioning, in which an organism receives negative stimuli, often the form of physical punishments, upon attempting to act. The organism, after repeated punishments, learns if they try to do that specific action, they will receive that same stimulus. As such, even when the stimulus is no longer going to be applied, they have already given up all hope of performing the action.

You know, when my parents told me to be a good example for my imouto, now that she was beginning to remember things, words, phrases, and actions, I never imagined that meant having the weight of worlds placed upon my back.

I love Komaru, do not get me wrong, but I hate all that has happened since she started to remember things. My parents put an emphasis on _my_ behavior. Now that I was the role model, the example, their star child. I _had_ to be perfect because that meant Komaru had someone to look up to. At first, I didn't mind it. That was then, that was years ago. That was when I was a naive first-grade student. Then... classes got harder, the expectations rose, and that small seed of self-doubt, of _fear_ , took root.

My parents never said a word about it. I never brought it up. Perhaps it's because of the expectations they had already placed on my back that I began to think for myself, and that became my undoing.

I was _expected_ to be good, to do good, to know right from wrong, to be content to be that perfect little angel that was their first child.

I _never_ brought up the stress I was feeling. I never told them about the pressure they placed on me. I never told them how inside my heart was hurting, how I wondered if this was what they wanted from me. I was slowly destroying myself with all this constant fretting, worrying, and self-doubt. I wondered was this who _I_ wanted to even be? Or was this the person my parents wanted me to be?

Was I even my own person?

Did my friends even know the real me?

Did _I_ even know which was the real me? The one my parents want me to be? The studious student my teachers think of? The smart kid, the loner, the odd one out that my classmates thought of? Or was I that lonely kid, who silently stared out his window at night, wondering if I was really there at all.

So I did the one thing I knew I could do. The one thing I knew was me, and ironically enough, it was the furthest thing from a real-self possible.

I decided to act. I decided to pretend everything was alright.

On one day, I was a bit busy with homework. However it wasn't due just yet, and I could hold off on it. It wasn't due for a while after all... But when I got home, my parents decided to bring Komaru out to the park, and as they were telling me they left, locked the door behind me while I was asking if I could come along.

But, I was fine! Honestly... I didn't mind it being left alone.

 **.o0o.**

I had spent an incredible amount of time working on a free-write assignment. I decided to write about our family. Well, I never wrote our names, but it was meant to be about us. I got a note from the teacher about it too.

 _"Well done, Makoto! This is the best work I've read from a student in a long time. Your parents must be incredibly proud of you."_

However, that day, kaa-san and Komaru were sick, and tou-san was out. I couldn't tell them about it because they needed their rest. I thought this was fine, I could always show them later... well... I did.

They didn't ask me about what I wrote. They didn't ask to _see_ what I wrote. In fact, they told me good job, and told them they were busy, they _had_ to watch over Komaru, she had been acting restless.

That night, I put away the paper, and never saw it again.

 **.o0o.**

One day, I woke up to the sound of footsteps, I walked out of my room, blanket in hand.

My parents and Komaru were downstairs, dressed up and ready for the day. Kaa-san told me they made breakfast, but they were in a rush for a playdate for Komaru. I was admittedly jealous, I never had a play date. I tried to interrupt them, telling them I would like to go with them. I didn't want to be left alone again.

However, they were in such a rush and told me that I should practice for that play I mentioned last weekend that I said was coming up. They said they wanted to come see it, but as I was trying to get their attention they left the door again, locking it behind them.

That play was yesterday, and they never even asked about the play again.

 **.o0o.**

At some point in time, I gave up. I pretended everything was alright, had a porcelain mask, that covered a cracked figure. I just accepted the fact that, Komaru was the youngest, they needed to take care of her. As her big brother, I shouldn't be jealous.

I suppose I just knew I couldn't do anything, so I didn't. It didn't bother me anymore, I was used to it, I just stuck to the one thing I knew best.

Act. Pretend everything was alright because it didn't matter anymore.

If my parents couldn't notice me, when I try my best for them, then I'll try my damned best at the one thing I do for myself.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **That sums up the prologue, I've been wracking my head around and thought to myself, "Wait... why am I making this longer?**

 **This version had another 1k words to it, but I just felt there was no good cut off point, and I was trying to rush it, but there was no need to!**

 **So this is it, this is the start-up to my Despair!Makoto fic.**

 **What do you think?**

Completely honest, I don't know if I am satisfied with this, but it's the best version I've been able to come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**... I honestly am surprised at the responses I'm getting for literally a prologue that was all history and not much story.**

 **NOTE:** **THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I'VE PUBLISHED ENTIRELY USING THE FANFICTION APP, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS.** **(If the are errors I'll repost this chapter after correcting them)**

 **.o0O0o.**

The voice that filled the void returned, although it sounded more disturbing. However, it sounded less demonic. Actually, it sounded like a mix, a horrifying mix of an innocent child, and a vengeful spirit.

 **"Answer this you wretched cur, why is it that humans have creatures they call monsters? Did nature give birth to natural creatures of destruction? No? Then why is it that humans say they exist?**

 **.o0o.**

Desire... the double-edged blade that pushes humanity beyond the limits placed on itself. Desire can be a blessing, the unrequited wanting for something past the possible, an unattainable dream, but at the same time it could be nothing more than a curse.

A curse of false promises, twisted truths, and despicable lies... but nothing worth wanting was ever achieved by idle hands.

So it is when you are at your most _desperate_ when your dreams seem to be worth _any_ cost... only then does that voice whisper in your ear of sweet nothings.

And the many, willingly shake the demon's hand.

There are those who fear the darkened spirits, that they have upset the world and rule, that there is no place for them here.

Somewhere in the world, there is someone greedy enough to sell their soul for wealth, where money is power and the rich rule the world. The people that see green, the people that see greed.

Individuals that value their pride, placing themselves above and beyond all others reach, the ones who have a hubris unlike any other, that are arrogant to a fault, and arrogant to a fall.

There are people who would stand by those in dire need. They care little for effort and do not mind to laze about even if the world were to raze about.

Minds so envious they take what was not earned. Humans who are never satisfied with the things stolen from the heirs, humans who only want what was never theirs.

Souls so twisted they do not mind eating before the starved. People who eat, and eat, with no care. Individuals that think with their stomach, but never see what they can't _stomach_.

The few that lust and never love, a being of selfish desire. To enjoy such a carnal pleasure, a life full of luxuries, to the life full of luxuria.

However the worst of all, those of anger, the unreasonable and unjustified, a rampaging beast without control. The seldom few who cannot control their ire, the few, that watch the world burn to fire.

The righteous and the hopeful may fear the costs, however, they are all naive fools.

For those that reject this offering are unwilling to see it is the laws, rules, and guides created by their society that prevent their desires from coming true.

To them, I say, if every rule and law were followed, they would never have needed creation, and Earth would be called Heaven.

Those who fear this power are nothing but hope-filled fools who seek the best in everybody, but there is only one certainty in this life.

People suck, and they will use you so long as you are useful.

 **.o0o.**

It's been a year since I've donned my many masks. I played every role that I needed, used any advantage I could.

In the end, I guess you could call me apathetic. I no longer seek the warmth of comfort, but that doesn't mean I want it again someday.

However, all dreams of it coming from family have dashed away.

Komaru had grown up a tad. Now capable of simple sentences or choppy wording. She could clearly remember words, and she adored to play with me.

I played my role, just as I always do. Fake smiles, fake cheers, fake praise. _Fake fake fake fake fake._

It irked me with how Komaru's each and every desire was met to the T. Sure, they were small demands of attention, gifts, or praise... however could you blame a child for wanting to recall that feeling?

One day, Kaa-san and Tou-san told me something that raised my hopes to the highest of heaven.

"Makoto, we heard you've got that star tole for your school play!"

"Oh, we are so proud of you honey! I knew you could do it!"

"We've already told our friends how amazing you are, and we plan on sitting front and center! I can't wait to see my boy up there!"

It was almost surreal, I almost broke down, and for once I was honestly happy. I smiled a large grin and said I couldn't wait to show them.

For the next weeks, I practiced long and hard, I memorized my lines and even rehearsed with the teacher/director to ensure it was _flawless_. They were so impressed they asked if I even planned on doing more like it.

It was utterly convincing, and my heart soared.

I wanted to prove them I had something special, I wanted their sole attention.

And that's why on the day of the play, I acted my best, we received a standing ovation, and once the curtain dropped...

I thought I could at least pretend I never saw it. Then, I started walking away from the stage, nobody stopped me. I wasn't sure if that hurt more, or less.

I walked out of the theatre room, thinking if I _acted_ like everything was okay, I could fool myself into thinking it. However, my footsteps were too planned, my mind so focused on each individual movement my body made I felt if I stopped thinking about my mechanical stepping for even a second my mind would return to the theatre.

I wasn't sure when I left the school, or when my walk turned into a dash, then a run. I just moved without a destination in mind, eyes locked forward, not daring to turn around.

As the setting sun's rays beat down on me, I reached up to wipe away the sweat from my face... but it was not sweat, nor was it rain...

When did I start crying?

Eventually, my feet gave in. I couldn't move, I just collapsed on the grassy hill of a familiar park. However, nobody was around, I was alone once again.

Yet this time I embraced the loneliness because I let out a scream of frustration. A scream of pain and suffering, a scream that demanded to be answered.

Yet all I was left with was a question.

Why? Why did I get my hopes up? Why did I believe things would be different.

 **.o0o.**

I came home that night. Not even an hour after the play had ended. My parents were inside already.

"There he is the star of the show!"

They are... pretending? Anger boiled inside of me.

They think I didn't notice?! I asked the staff to set aside three seats for them! I asked the guy at the entrance to tell them I set aside seats for them. I handed him a picture for crying out loud!

And they can't even use the excuse that they didn't know. Because I _was_ the star role. I had the most stage time.

I scanned through that crowd, and let me tell you... it was a small freaking crowd. I could tell who was there.

There was a myriad of things I wanted to do here. I wanted to kick, scream, yell, break something, cry... I didn't even know. I felt my hands curl at my sides, but I dropped them as my mind caught up to my emotions, did I honestly think now would be any different?

My head said, no, but my heart desperately said yes. Deep down I knew this would happen... I just wanted to be selfish again, I just wanted to be selfish just one time more.

"Thanks!" Act like you're fine. "I'm not hungry right now, I'll be in my room." Act like everything was okay.

I didn't wait for a response. I just went up to my room.

Thoughts of home never hurt as much as that night, and the word family never seemed more foreign.

Just keep acting... act until you believe it yourself. Act until it doesn't hurt anymore.

 **.o0o.**

I learned the true meaning of hopelessness that day. It felt like I could never be happy again. Not so long as I stayed there. But I could endure it.

That night, I learned I had few options, but they left me at two. I could hold onto my fantasy life, bare my heart top the world until it comes true, or I could continue my act and try to be the best I can without it.

I then froze my heart off and erected walls a thousand feet high and another hundred thick.

It wasn't because I no longer desired comfort, but because I didn't want to risk my heart again.

I had everything to lose and everything to gain. I don't want to go through that ever again, if it meant closing my heart off, if it meant living a constant lie of satisfaction, then I will gladly take the deal.

Life, however, has always been a cruel mistress.

Two people managed to scale my barriers, two people managed to worm their way through my heart until I relearned all these emotions I act but never had.

By the end of our primary years, I had come to regret one, no... despise one, but fall for the other.

 **.o0o.**

"Hiya!"

I blinked at the odd voice that disturbed my silent thoughts. Propping myself up on my elbows from the cool grass, I looked at the person and felt something move in my chest.

"O-oddity occurrence accomplished."

She was angelic, no, she _had to be_ an angel.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair that framed her face. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce at my soul. Her voice was so sweet, warming... _honest._ All foreign sounds to me, yet vaguely familiar. She wore a regular uniform, though it seemed to be made for her, not provided. She made it work.

All the same though, it was uncomfortable. It was _different_ than what I was used to.

I reacted defensively, bringing my walls and barriers, sealing all connections off as I had hundreds of times before. I hopped to my feet and swiftly placed a makeshift crown atop my head. "Ah, a mere peasant, and what does the mere pauper require of the royal Actor?"

I was a completely different person, one of my many faces I hide behind.

She laughed, however, "So it is you!" It threw my act off for a moment, but I recovered and looked down at her due to my slightly taller stature.

"Oh? I was unaware of being someone I am not. Are you alright mere child?" I asked in mock wonder.

"You're the actor guy, right? I just wanted to see you,"

I stiffened a tad, part act, part real. It was one of my easier acts to pull off, though it was becoming more and more act, than reality. I looked down, crown replaced by my hood which was now decorated with mushrooms. "Oh... was that all..." I had a frown on my face, clear disappointment at the outcome.

This was, of course, my act. At least, after I the wave of hurt passed over. "If that's all, I'll be going..." I wanted to get away again.

"W-Wait!" The girl grabbed my wrist, forcibly stopping me.

I refused to turn around, but I stilled.

"I'm sorry..." more words, more lies. "But... I _really_ did want to come see you! Honestly."

I wanted her to shut up. I hated being lied to. However, she neither let go nor stopped.

"You just... seemed lonely, and since my nee-san was sick, I decided to see you!"

"Oh... so it was a matter of convenience?" I asked in a depressed tone. I wasn't sure if it hurt or not, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear confirmation.

She backed off and let go, running around me to wave her hands frantically, "No, no, no, no, no! Not at all!"

The blonde kicked the ground, dust and pebbles launched into the air. "I've... I've seen you around... a lot actually. I noticed you always put on this... air... you act incredibly well, I know you do! but the moment people's backs turns, your eyes lose a bit of their shine, a bit of luster.

"It's like... you stepped off stage and suddenly you don't see yourself as important anymore... as though you were bored."

I had to commend her, acting was one of my favorite things in my life. It was a skill I dedicated myself to all of my own volitions. I prided myself on it. However, acting is meant for an audience, acting is all about eliciting a reaction. You cannot react to yourself, it's not easy, and certainly not satisfying to act for oneself.

"You... kinda remind me of myself."

That got my attention, at first my mind raced miles a minute.

'She... she _DARES_ compare herself to me?!'

"Tired of people, tired of the ever repetitive day, the lack of surprising variety... it's almost... mind-numbing."

At that moment her eyes too dulled her figure slack, and a gaze that seemed to hold no focus. An appearance I saw many times in a mirror.

"People suck." She said plain and simple, "that's why... I really wanted to talk with you. Because maybe we can at least be alone... together?"

This was a first. Most simply know me as the actor kid and leave it at that. Nobody makes the effort to know beyond that. At least not until now.

I dropped my act, I wasn't quite sure who I was. And it was all because of this girl.

"... Okay."

 **.o0o.**

I was surprised when she did come the next day, in silence. She sat at my side, not striking up a conversation, nor making any attempt.

This pattern repeated for days on end, after the first week, another girl joined her, she was slightly taller, had freckles that dotted her face and short black hair.

In silence the three of us sat. Days turned to weeks, weeks to a month.

And then, the silence was broken.

I was lying down on the shaded grass when that angelic voice resounded. "Junko,"

"Huh?" came my eloquent reply.

"Junko Enoshima, it's my name."

I propped myself up, for the first time since we 'met', or eyes found each other.

I had grown oddly used to her presence, and I want sure what to make of it.

On one hand, I could take a leap of faith and let this person into my living lie I can life, potential making me happier than I could ever be, or I could stick to the status quo where there is no heartbreak, but neither a chance of happiness.

I saw her outstretched hand, her soft and gentle smile, and in her angelic voice sent from up above, "Can I get your name?"

Something moved in my chest, something I had not felt in a year, and something I admittedly, deep down desperately wanted again. Some could say it was attention, but what I needed, was love.

"..." I stared at the offered hand, unaware of all that entailed with the promise of friendship.

I reached out to her and shook ot, selling my soul to the girl. "Makoto, Makoto Naegi."

I sold my soul to an angel, hoping for a better life. Never in my wildest dreams could a promise bring me back to life.

Never in my wildest dreams, would I expect that same promise to bring me closer to an angel, and resent the world that rejected us.

This was it. The beginning of the rest of my life, I only hope I don't live to regret this.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **I'm still not satisfied with the chapter but this felt like a decent cut off spot for now.**

 **Tell me what you thought!**

 **Next chapter- Makoto gets to know this version Junko.**

 **(I like to have a reason for everything. (Hence why the previous chapter was all back story) so there will be some background for Junko's despair)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Congrats to "He Who Seeks The Joys in Life" for actually guessing the Despair trigger for Makoto and Junko** **, if you haven't figured it out, read ahead for it is revealed here.**

 **This will cover their elementary years before we get to them developing their talents in middle school (next chapter).**

 **I am not exactly _proud_ of this chapter. For one it feels a bit rushed, yet at the same time I wasn't sure how else to go about it because I really wanted to include the scenes, it just doesn't feel finished. Though that's every chapter so far.**

 **Oh well, enjoy?**

 **.o0O0o.**

"So... who is she?" I asked Junko.

"Oh, right, ahem" She backed up and gestured to the raven-haired girl, "This is my nee-san, Mukuro Ikusaba."

I stared at them, "You two look nothing alike."

Junko pouted, "Mou... That's mean! I'll have you know we are biological twins!"

"That's harder to believe." I deadpanned.

"Hmmph, yeah well... you're mean!" Junko said turning her head away.

However, a few moments later, she snuck a glance at me. Her face erupted into a full-blown grin, "Hey you're smiling!"

"Eh?" Suddenly conscious of my actions, I realized I actually was. I could feel it widen, "... I guess I am."

"Alright!" the excitable girl cheered, "I knew I could get you to smile!"

 **.o0o.**

Days would go by, and eventually, I started to actually warm up to them, dropping my act much more than I ever had, which was never.

I grew incredibly close to the two. Well... Junko more than her elder twin, but who could blame me? She was the first to look beyond, the first to see the broken actor, not the act.

Junko told me about their life, and it hurt to hear.

Back home, I was generally ignored. Acknowledged that I existed, ignored that I was there. At the very least, I had a place to go back to, but for these two had nothing but a shared orphanage bed and hand-me-down clothes to their name. They definitely had it worse than me.

It wasn't even that they were bad kids either! Heck, I certainly am more troublesome, and I'm only acting. They're just the unfortunate unwanted children, too young to be on their own, too young to be exposed to the cold world, but too old to be desired.

They've seen children come and go like common cold. The two stopped making friends with the others, because every time they do, they're only left behind.

They never saw their parents, heck they weren't even sure if they were twins for the first few years they could remember.

According to the matron, they were found at the doorstep together, neither of them had a note explaining who they were, so the matron decided to name them. However, that matron ended up passing a few years later, having only told the new staff how to run things. Unfortunately, the new staff was just that. New. They had little clue how to suddenly handle an entire orphanage on their own.

It wasn't until an accident in which Junko needed immediate blood transfusion that they found out they had similar blood types. Well, a bit of testing later and to everyone's shock, they were twins.

Junko never went into detail regarding how they found out, or what the accident was. It must have been pretty bad, so I never pressured her about it.

"Oi, Makoto-kun!" Junko waved to me from down the hall. I ran up to meet with her, "Good afternoon!"

I gave her a quick squeeze, "Evenin' Junko-chan, Mukuro-chan."

The raven-haired girl blushed, "afternoon..." she mumbled softly.

"What do you two want to do today?" I asked the twins.

Mukuro thought for a moment, "We could go to the park."

I nodded and Junko took off, holding our hands as she raced down to the park.

We would play around all day, playing nonsensical games of tag, hide and seek, playing on the swings or make-believe.

As the sun began to set we just laid down in a circle, watching the golden sky with its puffy clouds drifting off into the distance.

"Hey, what are your guys' dreams?" I asked suddenly, curious as to what their hopes are.

"Hmm..." Junko hummed loudly, "I want to have fun every day with you guys!"

"Umm... I want to be a soldier." Mukuro admitted when Junko and I turned to her, she blushed and looked away.

"We watched some films during history hour... it looked really exciting, and when we were at the orphanage sometimes we would watch movies and they looked really strong."

Junko smiled, "Oh yeah! Well... maybe when we get older we could all move closer to where you get stationed and that way you can come home to us!"

Mukuro grinned, "That'd be nice..."

"What about you Koto-kun?"

"Me?" I thought for a moment. I didn't have any hopes or dreams before I met them... "I want to be an actor, and be with you guys for as long as I can."

"Well, looks like your stuck with us then!" Junko chimed happily. "Cause we aren't going anywhere! We'll do everything we've ever dreamed of!"

I smiled, I couldn't help it, they brought out the best in me. "Together?" I questioned, throwing my hand between them.

"Forever!" Junko happily tagged on, putting her hand on top of my own.

We turned to Mukuro, who had a gentle smile on her face, "And always." She added gently, putting her hand on our own.

"Alright! Now, we need a name!"

I raised a brow at Junko, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' Every group needs to have a cool catchy name right!" She stated more than asked.

Mukuro and I looked at each other, before shrugging, "How about we wait on that?"

"Oh fine." She pouted and we laughed.

 **.o0o.**

"Hey Mukuro-chan, did you hear?" I asked as I met up with the twins.

"Hear what?" the elder twin asked as she put her things away.

"About the survival video game tournament!" Her twin added in. "The school is hosting a free-for-all survival video game tournament. Supposedly its incredibly difficult. I hear that even high school students are joining up."

"isn't that a bit unfair?" Mukuro asked.

I threw on some glasses, in a scholarly tone, "Well, there is no real 'prize' so to speak. The group that requested this is actually looking for people to add to their numbers. I suppose they too are also observing players to play their games with."

The dream-to-be soldier nodded, "so it is like a skills test?"

"Indeed, the flyer posting the announcement indicated the game was meant to test your reaction timing and quick thinking."

"Sounds like fun!" She decided, "when is the tournament?"

I pushed up my fake glasses, "The flyer stated it would begin this weekend in the computer labs. It is first-come, first-serve and it starts at noon. Once you enter, you will not be allowed to exit until your character has been defeated. If you choose to leave beforehand, there is no pause function, you must hide and hope not to die in the game."

"Sounds simple enough, so go in, kill everyone, and last one standing wins?"

Taking off the glasses I laughed maniacally, leaning in with a pissed off expression, "You think it's that easy? It is a _survival_ game. What the heck is the point of a survival game if there isn't a constant threat? The play zone is littered with a whole slew of traps ready to tear you to tiny shreds! Plus, there are five mechanical beasts that survey the land.

"Once they catch a whiff of you, they will go on a rampage until they kill somebody. Your only hope at that point is to find someone else and throw them into the fray. GYAHAHAHHAHA."

A few of our classmates backed away from me. "Oh dear, he's using his insanity personality."

I instantly swapped to my more depressed one, "Man... everyone's so mean~. I just wanted to help a friend out."

Mukuro lightly shoved me aside, "Knock it off, Koto-kun."

Junko giggled, "I thought it was funny, it's been a while since you acted in us."

I shrugged, "I got bored explaining it, I already told you, saying it again would have been boring."

Junko threw an arm around her twin's shoulder. "Ah come on, let's head home! Wanna come over Koto-kun?"

I nodded and hoped off my desk, "onwards peasants!"

"... when did he put a crown on?"

"Ohohohoho! It's good to be king!" I laughed both, acting and honestly.

 **.o0o.**

The weekend came, I met with Junko and Mukuro at the orphanage.

A young girl with black twin tails opened the door. "Naegi-san?" She tilted her head to the side.

I nodded, "Ohaiyo, Harukawa-san, is Jun- I mean Enoshima-chan and Ikusaba-chan in?"

The child nodded and took my hand in hers. She pulled me along till we got to their shared rooms. Harukawa opened the door, "Enoshima-chan, Naegi-san is here."

"Thanks, Maki-chan!" Junko hollered, "We'll be out in a moment, why don't you two see the other kids?"

My young guide nodded and turned to me, before dragging me to another room with several other kids.

I had spoken to the staff at the orphanage a few times before. Many of the kids were abandoned, others, abused, some just didn't have any family _left_.

So I helped Maki play with the kids, the two of us mostly watching them, though occasionally having to break up a scuffle or two.

"Now, now, children," Reprimand/teacher mode activate, "Behave, you wouldn't like to upset your caretakers."

 **.o0o.**

"Thanks for hanging with the kids, Naegi-san." The caretaker said, more than a little frazzled.

I bowed lightly, "I aim to entertain."

He laughed, "Well, you certainly do a good job at it. Have fun you three, and Ikusaba-chan? Good luck."

The two of them bowed before Junko inevitably dragged us out. "Let's go~!"

Within a few minutes, the orphanage wasn't too far from the school, we arrived.

The lady at the front office looked over at us, "Are you here to watch, kids?"

"We are!" Junko raised our connected hands, "But my nee-chan wanted to play."

The woman blinked, "You two-"

"Look nothing alike." I finished for her, "They get that a lot."

Nodding slowly, the woman smiled, "Well you two, you can watch in the gym with the others who are here to watch. Young miss, you can head to the computer lab in the first wing, just down the hall and to the right, it'll be the first room on the left. That's where our younger contestants are going."

Ikusaba tilted her head, "I thought it was against everyone."

"It is." The desk lady explained, "However, we didn't want anything happening off-screen, plus we needed to supervise the younger contestants. So the game takes place against everyone, but there are only so many computers in this school. So we separated them by age groups, just for the sake of convenience."

Mukuro nodded, "Wish me luck guys."

"Luck! / Good luck." We chimed in.

The three of us split with the elder twin heading in the opposite direction.

Junko and I entered the large gymnasium with the projector on, running a montage of what happens in the game. It featured the five mechanical monsters that were hunting the players.

 _ **The Trojan**_

In ancient times, the Trojan was used as a peace offering gift, only for it to house soldiers and destroy the city from within. Here the mechanical beast is cunning, often acting as though malfunctioning when in reality it is waiting for the prey to get just too close. He scours the plains located in the northwestern part of the zone.

 _ **Ouroboros**_

The self-devouring snake, the all-consuming serpent. This nightmare circles the entire island regularly, anything that is near the shore during its visit will soon meet a swift end.

 _ **Aetos Dios, the Golden Eagle**_

Known as Zeus' personal messenger and animal, he is the master of the skies of the mountains located in the center of the island. Should anyone _dare_ climb this mountain to gain an advantage by locating others, they will be in for a rough surprise, and perhaps the end of their run.

 _ **Sasquatch**_

The mythical 'Big-foot', the humanoid cryptid. Known for the hunts for the beast, here he is the master of camouflage, and king of the woods. When traveling in the forest and Jungles areas to the west, he stalks his prey, before loudly announcing his presence. Although the slowest of the five, physically he is the strongest, and relentless. He _will_ chase you down. You _will not_ have the stamina to run forever.

 _ **Yin, the Tiger**_

The wild card of the five. Yin, referring to the Yin-Yang belief of the Chinese, and the tale of the Tiger and the Dragon. Unlike the other four, Yin has no specific area. Instead, he hunts throughout the entire land, barring the mountain which has too much vertically for the mech. Escape is possible... _if_ you manage to find an unfortunate soul to take your place.

These five beasts that call the zone, home, are unkillable, they are relentless. Though there are advantages, depending on which you meet, you must first find a way to avoid them.

For Trojan, merely avoiding getting close is enough, but getting too close and not knowing, is suicide. There will be no escape if he is after you.

Ouroboros' is limited because of her ability travel. Stick to the center of the island and you will survive. However, the center of the island contains more prey. It may be better to take a chance and hope he is not hunting in the waters nearby.

Aetos will stay in the mountains, but once spotted he will swoop down and end you. Stay away from open areas on the mountain if you wish to avoid him.

The Sasquatch is a hunter, and the players, prey. Avoiding the woods all together is the only guarantee of surviving, anything else... and you best hope someone more unfortunate is on your path to escape.

As for Yin... Pray that he doesn't find you. He has no limits other than being unable to reach the mountain, but then you risk Aetos.

Junko whistled, "Wow... do you think nee-san can handle all that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, this information wasn't available to all of us until now. Other than their pictures, we knew nothing. In fact, the posters didn't even have the name of the game, just 'Survive'. on it."

"Ah, she can do it! Nee-san is invincible!" Junko cheered and I smiled. "Come on, let's go get better seats!"

 **.o0o.**

The countdown was close. There were only ten players left. Seven high school students, two middle school students... and Mukuro.

The game ended up being an almost medieval killing game. Nothing but bows, scattered arrows, wooden, bone, or stone clubs. Occasionally a sharpened branch as a makeshift spear.

However, there were no guns, no swords, no armor bar the wooden shields haphazardly made by the players.

The favorite to win was actually one of the middle school students. A gaming prodigy they call her.

Mukuro was in a fair position, she was located near the beach on the eastern side. Ouroboros, the snake mech that patrolled the coasts, was just south of her. Unfortunately, according to the map, the roaming tiger, Yin, was also north-west of her in the miniature desert section.

Honestly, why are games so convoluted with their design?

Who puts a beach, next to a snowy mountain, and between the two is a freaking desert? Don't even get me started on the forest and plains that is split by a ravine.

Map making aside, Mukuro was fairly well equipped, a makeshift shield of bark and wood strips, a sharpened piece of wood fashioned into a spear she had made earlier with the help of a sharp-edged boulder, and a few bits of leather wrapped around her arms and legs as some kind of hide protection.

She was, however not the best equipped. That had to go to the gamer girl. That girl, while generally avoiding conflict, had actually run into the Sasquatch, and was incredibly lucky to have been fast enough, or rather faster than, an unfortunate player who wanted to take her out of the game. Poor guy didn't know what hit him before he was crushed by a mechanical ape.

The gamer had a similar defense, however, she tode bark off a log and used long blades of grass as roping to tie them to her body. It was certainly not as dexterous but offered better protection. However, that girl's luck did not end there, she also managed to find a ruddy bow and three arrows, fortunately for her, she has had no need to use it.

"Hey look, Nee-san is on the move again."

 _ **"Player 43 eliminated- death by Trojan. Player 12 eliminated, fatally wounded by player 31. Player 31 eliminated due to bleed out. Seven players remaining."**_

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I told the younger twin. "Mukuro rocks at fighting games."

As I said that she stumbled upon a cautious player. The other middle schooler.

He seemed to be a stealth type player. In his hand was a piece of flint, long enough to be used as a dagger. He seemed quick on his feet, also has _no_ defense whatsoever.

He was also fairly lean, not overly muscular so at the very least his character has the right build for it.

It was clear to anybody watching that he relied on speed, stealth, and surprise in order to take others down.

Unfortunately, that element of surprise was now on him.

"He's dead," I mumbled to Junko.

"yeppers, totally dead." As she responded, Mukuro made a mad dash for him.

As though by instinct, the boy turned around to see what was the noise. One action he immediately regrets.

Her spear sliced open a wound, the pain caused him to drop his only weapon, to which Mukuro used it to her advantage, picking it up and relieving the guy of his remaining health points.

Junko and I high fived, "called it." we said before giggling together.

 **.o0o.**

This match had gone on for about two and a half hours, the mechanical animals had claimed the lives of at least a third of the players. By now, only two remained, Mukuro, the underdog, and the other girl, and thanks to some eavesdropping, we learned her name to be Chiaki Nanami.

Due to them being the last ones left, the mechs were getting incredibly aggressive. We realized that they weren't actually attacking at this point, no... they were forcing them to meet together.

And meet they did, at the plains. All but Ouroboros was there. The mountain to the north with the eagle. Trojan lazing just south of them, Sasquatch watching from the forest edge, and Yin?

Yin was their time limit. They were cornered, and Yin's roaming behavior was zeroing in on then from the east.

The cameras picked up the audio for one, the two were talking.

"So... you're the last one left," Mukuro stated, we weren't sure how she knew, maybe the players have some kind of device or hear an announcer.

"I am, I excel at most games."

Mukuro's avatar chuckled, "But not this one. Sorry but I've never lost a fighting game, maybe never played a simulated survival, but fighting game all the same."

Her opponent smirked, "ball at you, hope that leather armor can protect you."

"Try not to trip with that bulky wooden suit, wouldn't want a splinter, now, would we?"

The two squared off. By some unseen trigger, Mukuro dashed in, and Chiaki loaded one of her remaining arrows.

 **.o0o.**

"You were awesome!" Junko cheered as Mukuro came into the gym, her twin laughed and gave her a hug.

"praise me more."

"You were all like, RAA! and Hiyaa! and then wapow!" Junko voiced.

This got us laughing. "Nice work, Mukuro-chan, we believed in you all the way."

"T-thanks... that girl, Nanami-san, was really tough." Mukuro admitted, "I was thankful for fashioning that shield together, definitely saved my run back there."

The game ended with Yin, but not completely, Mukuro was tired, having had to run towards the archer/sentry that was Chiaki. However, she managed to cut and damage the other girl's armor and leg. That injury sealed it.

The two mutually agreed to run, and since the beasts were relentless until death... The slower one would die.

It was a matter of strength and stamina, Mukuro who used her energy dodging and charging, or Chiaki whose energy was being sapped away by the injury.

In the end, Mukuro was victories when Chiaki tripped, dropping her weapons and an arrow. Mukuro decided to give a mercy shot, ending Chiaki as the beast descended on them.

"So, what now?" Junko asked.

"Well, we wait, or rather I wait. They said they will review the footage and see, who along with me, get this prize they mentioned," Mukuro explained.

We nodded, "So... what _is_ the prize anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know. They just mentioned some group," the winner shrugged. "I think it's like a scouting job? Like, in the future I could get hired by them or something."

"It's probably some gaming team or something since you had to play a survival game," I suggested. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Celebrate with ice cream!" Junko cheered. We smiled and decided to do just that, "After that, we can head home and tell the others, they'll be _sooo_ impressed they won't ever forget the awesome gamer girl from their orphanage."

 **.o0o.**

The final day of our elementary school life was upon us.

"This is it! Our last days in primary school life." I announced looking at the girl that wormed her way into my heart, as well as the incredible and amazing elder twin. "It's been awesome, huh?"

Junko nodded, "Yeah! You got to teach Mukuro and me some acting stuff and that was _super_ fun! I betcha I can trick a lot of our friends into thinking we're someone else, though not as good as you, Koto-kun."

Mukuro nodded, "It was very entertaining, Makoto-kun."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Ah don't pretend I was the only one doing cool stuff. I mean, Junko you taught me a bit about understanding data and how to take in what I see. Plus, Mukuro, you totally helped my battlefield and general personalities. Why didn't you tell us you were _that_ into military work?"

She rubbed her cheeks, "It was kinda embarrassing. I didn't want to bring it up."

I nudged her shoulder as we walked down the hall, "Don't be like that, come on we _are_ best friends right?"

"Of course!" She said instantly with a smile.

 _"Mukuro Ikusaba, please come to the front office, Mukuro Ikusaba, please come to the front office."_

Junko and I looked at each other, then at the girl in question, "What do you think that could be?" Junko questioned.

She thought for a moment before snapping, "Ah, the tournament last month, it's the last day of the year, and there won't be another chance."

"Ooohhh." We replied, before shoving the girl down the hall, "Go get your prize, or whatever it is then!"

She laughed, "I can walk you two." She started walking away from us, "Why don't you guys go grab some lunch and then we can meet up at class for the farewell to the class?"

"Sure thing./ Okay!" We responded.

 **.o0o.**

We didn't know that would be the last time we saw her for the next four years. We didn't know why she left, and frankly... after all this time... we didn't care.

 _"Dear Makoto-kun and Junko-chan,_

 _Hi, I'm really sorry, but they group was offering_

 _for me to join a soldier training group._

 _I really wish I could bring you guys with me,_

 _but they said it was incredibly secretive, I can't tell_

 _either of you where I am, or what group I'm in._

 _I love you guys, wish me luck!_

 _Your amazing nee-chan and best-friend,_

 _Mukuro."_

Junko and I could only stare at the paper. "W-what the..." I had no words left, or rather, I wasn't sure what I was reading. My hands trembled with the note between them.

Unbeknownst to me, Junko had looked over my shoulder and her eyes widened as they scanned the paper, "S-she left u-us?"

We didn't want to believe it, so we waited. We waited in that classroom for minutes, hours on end, until the sun was starting to set once again, though in our hearts, we weren't sure if it would ever rise the same way it did.

 **.o0o.**

 **3rd Person - Earlier**

"Mukuro Ikusaba?" A man asked. He was dressed in a business suit, had gray hair and oblique sunglasses, overall, incredibly professional. And intimidating.

The girl narrowed her eyes. Her sister and best friend had already left school, there was little chance she could catch up to them. "Depends... who is asking?"

"We," the man gestured to the group beside him, "are part of a rather... enormous organization. After reviewing your tests, we have deemed you worthy of becoming part of an elite group of soldiers."

Ikusaba's attention perked, soldier? She had been dreaming of joining such a group, however not without her two most precious people. "I'm sorry, but I cannot leave behind those close to me."

"We weren't asking." His cold voice cut through Ikusaba's claim.

Her blood froze, "What are you saying?"

"Like I said," He adjusted his tie, "We are part of a rather large organization, we are the puppet masters of this world. However, in order for us to work, we must never be caught in the act, that's where your group will come in."

She backed up, fear clearly present in her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's quite simple, my dear. You join in our 'mercenary' corps... and we promise your sister and your best friend's dreams come true when they come of age." He stated smoothly.

"And if I said no?"

His expressionless face unnerved the poor elementary student, "Well... accidents happen, and nobody would miss them, we have been watching you for quite some time. Two orphans and a boy who is not even noticed at home, how many people do you think would miss them? Why... for your friend, they'd believe it was a disappearing 'act.' That is what he is known for, acting, is it not? Now, of course, _we_ would never be caught doing such a thing, that's what our other prospect aims to do, a certain, infamous assassin, one who has a 100% kill rate."

Ikusaba gritted her teeth. She was only eleven years old, now she's being told to either join a mercenary group and follow orders, just like she had dreamed of but without Junko or Makoto, or stay with them, and risk their lives.

"... Name your terms," she conceded, _'Makoto... Junko... please forgive me.'_

"Excellent, we knew you would see this our way." He grinned, the first expression she had seen of him. This was not the face of any human, this was the face of the demon himself. "You will be trained in the art of combat by the best the world has to offer, we will do our best to ensure you reach your full potential, and worry not, we ensure to keep our tools happy."

"And what if the group fails a mission? Certainly, you would not stoop so low as to harm our close ones as punishment?"

The man scoffed, "What do you take us for? We are not fools. Train weapons that can be pointed at us, what do you take us for?"

 _'I take you as manipulative bastards.'_

"We have chosen you and others, you do what we want, and you and those you deem yours may as well be graduate Ultimates of _that_ school. Fenrir is under the cover of a mercenary group. In the case, their legend as an undefeatable group crumbles, then you, and whatever remains of Fenrir, will be forced to disband. Word of us, the operators, is forbidden.

"We will continue to aid you up to four years after high school graduation if Fenrir disbands before then, and if after, four years after that. We will _silently_ aid up to three people of your choosing. We don't care if it's your parents, sibling, best friend, or second cousin twice removed.

"However, you will be unable to contact them during your time in Fenrir, you _will_ be our tool, our blade. Follow our demands, and it becomes a profitable relationship for both you and I. We get what we want to be done, and you and yours get successful lives."

Ikusaba was backed into a metaphorical corner, she knew she had no other choice, and ultimately the deal seemed sweet. Her dreams would come true, and so would Junko's and Makoto's. They'd... just have to do it without her.

 _"Together?"_

 _"Forever!"_

"... and always." A single tear spilled down her cheek, "Fine."

Her battle instincts kicked in. She wasn't a student anymore, she wasn't on school grounds anymore. The earth she walked on became an ever distant battlefield. The soldier in training walked up to the man. "Fine, I'll agree to your terms. Just... don't hurt them."

Even with the deal, even with her resolve, she was still just a child with her fears. Now she was forced to face her greatest fears with the prize being her dreams.

"Excellent, now-"

"W-WAIT!" Ikusaba said suddenly, "c-can I at least leave a note?"

The man stilled, "Very well. You may not mention us nor Fenrir, our agents will review _and_ deliver the note. You may say anything else, but remember you will no longer have any means of contact with the outside world."

"F-fine."

 **.o0o.**

Hours had gone by, the sun was setting. We remained in that empty classroom, waiting, hoping that the door would open and Mukuro was just playing some cruel, _cruel_ prank.

But when the door opened, it was just our teacher wishing us luck. We faked a smile and cheer, our acting skills were through the roof, we could easily lie about our emotions through our teeth. Though... we were thankful she left so quickly, we couldn't hold it. Not this time.

"She's really gone," Junko said hollowly.

I nodded, just as damaged. "I guess her dreams mastered more to her... than we did."

Junko ran into my arms and I held on tight. We were all we had left.

"I, I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to."

We stood still.

Two and a half years, and she takes the first chance to leave us. We were all abandoned by our parents, and she... that _bastard_ leaves us behind?!

What the heck happened to our promise?! Were those years nothing to her? All our joy, all our sorrow.

"Makoto... it hurts." She whimpered, clutching her chest, "Why... why..."

"I don't know."

"..." First, she stopped crying, then the sniffling ceased, her trembling calmed down.

I looked at her. Expressionless, empty, utterly hopeless. "You won't leave me too, right Makoto?"

I grabbed her hand, "I'll stand by your side even if the world calls for your... no, our blood, I'll stand at your side as the world curses our names. If the world decides to forget us a thousand times over, then I'll always, _always_ , remember you."

I won't be like them. Not our parents, not her.

She stayed silent for a moment more, before adding, "I am gonna run away, Makoto. I don't want to go back to the orphanage... would you run with me?"

"How would we live on our own?"

"We have talents, Koto-kun." She whispered, "Act, you taught me how to act, I am nowhere as good as you, but I can interpret events like no other. I can analyze things and we can become the best, we'll force this world to acknowledge us. We'll _force_ the world to recognize us, and then we'll make them regret ever leaving us. We'll do it some way."

So we ran away, no one would miss us.

Our lives changed, we grew infinitely closer, leaning on each other, relying on one another...

That day, though we didn't know it yet, we were created anew. We stopped being human, not through any fault of our own, no, this is where we have been condemned, this is how the world wished to see us.

So the world wishes to see us as demons, as undesirables, as _monsters_? Fine then, we'll be the damned monsters they saw in us.

We will become what we have been made as...

 **"The Monsters of Ultimate Despair"**

 **.o0O0o.**

 **NOTES:**

 **1\. Those bold words at the start of the previous chapters do refer to this line. They feel that the world has rejected them, unwanted by others, unknown by others, fine then, they will become that which they saw, because it is the only thing they saw.**

 **2\. Yep, this is gonna be one of _those_ stories where the solution was simple if Mukuro could have explained everything... except the problem is she isn't allowed to, she was threatened to, and even then Junko and Makoto have abandonment problems.**

 **3\. Originally I wanted to have a scene in which I could show how much Mukuro was devoted to protecting the two, like the good big sister/best friend she is. However, that got scrapped because there was no easy way to fit it in. I might include it later in a flashback.**

 **Next chapter: Makoto and Junko moving on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, working on essay for college. (I'm also trying to draw a cover for this story)**

 **QUESTION AT THE END OF CHAPTER**

 **DESPAIR 1. Disease or Cure?**

 **.o0O0o.**

Well, our plans of grandeur fell flat that summer. Junko and I 'ran away' for all of two hours, which was just until we realized a handful of things.

The first of which, was that while I honestly believe that I could disappear from my family and leave them none the wiser, Junko was not as fortunate. She _had_ to return to the orphanage, you can't exactly run away when you are recorded in their logs as under their custody.

When asked about Mukuro, they said that all her files had been taken by her new guardians, needless to say, we were slightly infuriated.

I returned home just as dinner started, they didn't have a clue.

For the rest of summer, Junko and I would go out together, we'd meet at the park before going wherever we wanted.

That's when all hell broke loose... middle school started and our summer festivities did not exactly go around quietly.

 **.o0o.**

"Hey, isn't that the twins from that movie short?"

"What? No way, aren't they like too super famous to go to a regular school? They must be some lookalike or super fans."

"Yeah, I mean, the girl is a teen model, they don't have time for school, they're trendsetting!"

"... I don't think going to school affects whether or not your fashion trends are heard."

These were the comments Junko and I heard as we walked down the hallway.

See, we ended up practicing or acts in front of some film major college student, and thought we could pay the part. We agreed, turned out to be a rather successful short, got more offers, Junko's appearance was liked by modeling groups, I helped her handle the business side by acting as her manager, and in between sessions, we acted for minor, one-off roles.

Well, our popularity spiked, the names, Makoto and Junko became household names for any teen or young adult. Of course, this flew under the radar of my parents. Probably because we didn't get newspapers and I practically cut off all communication with them.

No matter, I haven't needed them in three years, why now?

"Ugh, why did your last name have to be so far from mine?!" Junko whined.

I sighed, "Your only two classrooms down, you'll love through homeroom."

"But how am I supposed to deal with everyone?! I'm not _that_ good at acting!"

"Then, don't. Be your usual self and people would leave you alone, worked for us in primary school."

"We had a _reputation_ then." Junko pointed out, "But now? Wouldn't you want to... I don't know, try to make friends?"

Junko and I hadn't exactly given up on people. Not yet, we still thought there were genuinely kind people out there, unconditional kindness, where they want to be with you, for the sake of it. Not the fake relationships we've had.

However, it was a self-destructive path should we be wrong. We left ourselves vulnerable to others, letting them in, only to have our hearts torn out. But we didn't give up. Not yet. Not until it was too late.

"It won't be easy you know," I stated rather than asked, of course, she knew.

Junko smiled, stopping by the door to her homeroom, "Yeah... I'm just hoping it'll be worth it." With her piece said, she disappeared behind the door.

"OHMYGOSH IS IT HER?!"

"NO WAY!"

"EEEEP!"

... Something tells me she is not going to be so fortunate in her endeavors.

I sighed and made my way down the hall, two doors over, 2-C. "This is the room," I muttered to myself as I entered my assigned room. As I entered there were roughly twenty-five students, with a few more girls than boys.

They didn't seem to notice me entering, what with them animatedly talking with the other students, I sighed in relief. Honestly, the students in the hall and outside were enough. I took a seat just slightly closer to the board near the middle, just so I seemed the least, well, odd.

That's when our instructor walked in, a young woman with long, wavy, raven-hair, was fairly tall and fit, she wasn't quite muscular, she was lean. The woman was dressed in a gray formal dress with a black skirt.

"Settle down, class, I'll be your homeroom instructor, please refer to me as Kurone-sensei. Now why don't we go around introducing everyone, after all, you will be classmates for your years of study he's

here."

She went down her attended sheet and gestured for each student to go, but nobody really stood out to me, and I still didn't like the idea of getting close to others. That is, until-

"My name is Sayaka Maizono! I like singing, and dancing, and making lots of people happy!"

... She's way too optimistic, or was it I was too cynical without my anchor? Probably a mix of both.

People instantly took a liking to her over the top, happy go lucky attitude. Part of me wondered if I was like that one upon a time, but thought nothing of it. What did I have to be optimistic about at home?

"Makoto Naegi? Is there a Makoto Naegi here?" Kurone-sensei asked, "That's odd I could have sworn I counted correctly," she mumbled before raising her finger to count us off.

I stood up, in a completely undoubtedly (for them) innocent tone, "Ah, sorry about that, Kutone-sensei, I was thinking about something and lost track of who was going next.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, I like... my best friend and acting, I'd like to become an actor." I threw in for my lackluster intro.

"Ano... weren't you in that movie sort

short this summer? The warring one, Shades of Shadows?"

"You saw that too? Man, those twins were awesome, especially the dude."

A girl snorted, "dream on they weren't even the star, it clearly goes to that girl who played the main character, Astoria or whatever her name was."

"It's Atioras," I corrected, " She was... interesting to talk with."

More like incredibly awkward as hell. It was like I was that damn traitor, and that girl was supposed to be me, except you know, the world has magic because why not?

They kinda glossed over that one.

"EH?! SO YOU ARE HIM!"

Why did I open my mouth?

 **.o0o.**

The moment the bell rang for lunch, I was met with a throbbing migraine. My desk was surrounded by some (read: all) of the other students, and I swear I could feel a tick mark on my forehead.

They were asking questions relentlessly, some personal, some not, some about the people Junko and I worked with, some about what I do now, some more mundane like why was I at this school, others about why school at all.

I stood up abruptly, loudly backing my chair with a screech as I slammed my hands on the desk. _That_ silenced them.

Without a word, I walked away, whispers behind me, and I could not bring myself to care what rumors they created. I stalked my way over to the class 2-A, the door was immediately thrust open by an irate Junko, I offered my hand and we were off.

"Remind me why didn't we take online courses instead?"

"One, you don't have a computer at the orphanage," She sighed, "Two, my parents would definitely notice, and I have neither need nor want of their attention anymore," A bit of a wince, "Thirdly, _you_ wanted to try to make friends again."

She poked her cheek and a slight laughter, "Well... did you?"

"Oh yes, lots of people wanted to be friends with the boy from the film-"

"but not so much as the guy who played as the person from the film." She recited perfectly from our numerous, numerous complaints.

Everyone was out for their own increasing popularity, who gives a damn about that? Who wants to be popular if it meant being surrounded by fakes who just agree with you, that isn't fun, that's boring, predictable, utterly unsurprising. Yet people wonder why celebrities fall under depression, have they ever considered that _maybe_ they don't want to keep doing the same old stunts?

Probably not, if I am honest.

The two of us made our way to a secluded corner, shadowed by a tree, it was out of the way and perfect for us.

 **.o0o.**

Time went by, and a few months into class, finally the hype of 'famous students' died down. Though our image of popular students didn't change, just how they acted.

The others saw us as the Cold Royals, mostly because we were total Ice King and Queens, we didn't make friends, not after the fiasco that was day one, we didn't put in the effort, not after everyone kept trying to get to know our facade and not us. Oh, few tried to hide it, but Junko was quick to notice when they spoke about stuff not particularly about being friends and more about the films and stuff we were in, as well as Junko's modeling career.

As for me... well its easy to spot when a failing act, or when someone tries some amateur act. I didn't polish my skills for _that_ stupid play for nothing, I did want it to be perfect.

"E-excuse m-me. C-could-d I-I s-sit-t her-re?" A voice broke my internal monologue.

Junko gave the girl a once over, her calculating eyes trying to depict her motives. My best friend gave me a side glance before giving a subtle nod, she was clean... for now.

I gave a welcoming smile, "Sure, take a seat."

"I-I'm sorr-ry for intrud-d-ding," the girl stuttered.

"Relax, it's fine, I'm Junko Enoshima, and that" she gestured to me, "is my best friend, Makoto Naegi, what's your name?"

"M-Mikan Tsum-miki," she eventually got across.

"Nice to meet you," I said calmly,

"F-forgive me f-for being here."

Junko and I blinked before shooting a look at each other, we were masters, well master and adept, at reading nonverbal communications, having shared words without moving our lips.

 _'Is she for real?'_ _'What do you say to that?'_

 _'Don't say she shouldn't say that if that's her default better to ease into it and let her stop than to flat out pull the rug from under her feet._

"Uh, its fine, you're forgiven?" I shot Junko a dubious glance _'Are you sure?'_

"Really?! Oh, thank you for forging my existence!" The girl perked up immediately.

 _'ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ was our collective thought.

"No... problem?" Junko said agreeing with my reaction.

This was way out of the realm of prediction, a sigh if relief, or a sniffle questioning our seriousness, but to be _rejoicing_ at our 'forgiveness' was definitely not what we predicted.

An idea sparked between Junko and me, one that would begin our rebellion against this world's so-called justice and hope.

But first...

"Tell us about yourself Mikan-chan!" Junko exclaimed, more demanded than asked, really.

"Oh, well you see-" This girl's personality is a complete flip from the stuttering mess from earlier. "I'm actually a second-year student, I tend to keep to myself and find myself in the nurse's office often,"

We looked at her, "Is there a story behind that?"

She scratched her cheek, "Well, you see I am actually incredibly clumsy, in almost every and any situation, I find myself in a rather... embarrassing and compromising position."

"Embarrassing?/Compromising?" Junko and I asked simultaneously.

Mikan turned beet red, "I... may or may not... end up flashing my panties." To which, we turned a bit red. "Yeah... I... try to avoid bringing it up."

We hurriedly apologized (which she was more than happy to receive) for getting her to bring it up. "Well, I actually found some good out of it, I suppose. I really love spending my time with the nurses, they tell me how it's their job to help the helpless or the weakened, to bring them up. I find it... nice, that they hold that kind of power over others, to hold the sense of superiority over others."

That tone... "Well, that's cool, so you want to be a nurse or doctor, or something along those lines?" I asked.

The purple-haired girl nodded, "Yes, I'm quite devoted to researching about medicine, did you know that C02, although it is in the air, and that we breathe it out with every breath, at a high enough concentration, it could poison, even kill you in moments, suffocate you if high enough."

"Wow! You sure know your stuff." Junko cheered, "I bet you'd go far in the medical profession... though are you sure you can handle it? Not to be rude, but if you're clumsy, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

The nurse-to-be nodded, "I'm trying to work on that, I've been... _less_ clumsy..."

"What if you're dealing with surgical work, or something with precision, or carrying glass-" I started to ask when she interrupted me.

"I _swear_ I only broke three beakers last week!" She threw in with a light glare.

Junko laughed, "Wait, what? Tsumiki-chan we didn't say you _did_ break them, but thanks for the insight."

"Ahem," she coughed into her fist, "I, uh... I knew that."

This started to feel like a beautiful friendship... though something told me it was not going to last, the way others do.

 **.o0O0o.**

 **EXPLANATION FOR MIKAN'S BEHAVIOR:**

 **I've already explained her history for her Talent, so I'll explain why her personality swaps.**

 **I see her behavior as her being insecure, she fears rejection, but once she is accepted is willing to speak without that fear. As such she becomes confident due to her knowledge that she knows what she is talking about, OR she knows she won't be made fun of for it.**

 **This stems from how when she talks about medicine, she is perfectly fine, and when in DanganRonpa 2 she easily praised Junko without stuttering.**

 **QUESTION** **:**

Would you guys _like_ for me to rewrite the Killing Game, EVEN if it means using murder styles from other animes?

 **I ask this because, well if you're reading the story, you _definitely_ know how they already die, so why not use "new" ones? These will probably come from various other animes because it's just too hard for me to write completely new murders that are completely solid.**

 **Yes, this means new survivors, victims, and killers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ABOUT THE LAST QUESTION I ASKED:**

 **If that was not an over resounding, yes rewrite the killing game, I don't know what would be.**

 **So, I'll rewrite their interactions, as well as who dies and stuff.** **Remember, I'm only a Computer Science major, not a crime scene/forensics major, these methods WILL come from other animes, so if they seem familiar. That's because they are, just modified to fit the Dangan Universe.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hope 1.** **Moonlight**

 **.o0O0o.**

Mikan ended up joining Junko and me for lunch every day after meeting her. We did get to see what she meant by her... lackluster balance.

It involved her tripping, a roll of toilet paper, and a glimpse of undergarments.

"Geez, Mika-chan, you really are unlucky." Junko said helping the girl up, "and you there!" She startled the janitor who had set up his cart to roll into the now-closed restrooms.

"Keep a handle on your cart, would you?!"

He bowed in embarrassment. "Won't happen again, sorry again!"

Mikan nervously laughed, "F-forgive m-me for t-that."

I sighed, taking hold of her other hand to help Junko pull her up, "There's _nothing_ to apologize for, you just were a tad unfortunate."

"Easy for you two to say, with your guys' luck, you could probably win some kind of lottery, or get a job just by being there or something."

"Eh? You didn't know?" My partner asked the three of us walked to our usual lunch location.

"Know what?"

I shook my head, "Mikan-san," Both Junko and I treat Mikan as a somewhat close friend. Junko easily accepted her, I kept her close, but at arm's length. She's interesting is all I am willing to say. "You _do_ know Junko is a teenage model, right? Not only that, but I am her manager, right?"

"EH?!" Came the aspiring nurse's squeal of surprise.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How did you not know? We've been the rumor mill and gossip closet's favorite topic, this doesn't even bring up the film we were in which kickstarted it all."

Mikan poked her fingers together as we sat down, "I don't exactly... talk to others if you hadn't noticed... and the only material I read or take interest in outside of school work, is medicinal information."

"You know, in hindsight Koto-kun, you _reall_ _y_ should have seen that coming." Junko teased, "Have I taught you nothing my dear, dearest apprentice? I am a failure of an instructor!" She over dramatically mourned her grief.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a shove, "Quit with the melodrama, or do _I_ have to reiterate the importance of timing? This is neither the time _nor_ -"

"the place, yadda, yadda, yadda, so what? Sticking to one personality becomes increasingly boring." Junko, back to her usual...er... self, responded. Internally I agreed.

"Um, hello, hopelessly confused senpai, still here." Mikan tried drawing our attention.

Junko sighed, "Long story short, Koto-kun and I just finished our primary school years, we meet every day during the summer, one such day we were at a park where a fresh out of college film student was looking for actors for her, well, film. We were bored and practicing a few of our personalities and landed her interest, the audition, and the job."

"From there onwards," I continued, "Junko and I became somewhat well known. Junko primarily for her stunning appearance," insert prideful Junko pose #12 here, "and myself for my unbelievable acting skills at a young age."

"So after that, the director chick contacted me about a model agency that took interest in us and seeing as I don't care about reading-" Junko trailed off.

"But as an actor I did." I finished. "Logically, since we are always together might as well be her manager, so I handle the business side and paperwork-"

"And I handle the information and stand there to look pretty."

Mikan just blinked, "You guys are like _really_ creepy how you finish each other's sentences."

Junko and I looked at each other, before simultaneously turning to face her and tilting our heads we said, "What do you mean?"

She threw her hands up and just proceeded to begin her lunch.

Meanwhile, Junko and I shared a high five. "Sorry, Mika-chan."

"Yeah, sorry about that Mikan, it has been a while since we could actually 'act' like that."

The aspiring medical prodigy sighed. "So now that creepy twins are off the list, what _do_ you guys act as?"

Junko and I simultaneously listed off, and spontaneously pulled a pose and any necessary props as we went along.

"There's Haughty Royals-

"ABSOLUTE ANARCHISTS-!

"Studious Sophistication-

"Unbearable cuteness-/I am not doing that Junko-

"Eerie Hollowed Stoicism-

"Grieving Depression-

"Hardened Warrior-

"Fashion Model/Manager or Agent"

"Those, and student, pretty much covers the gist of what we do on a regular basis." Junko shrugged.

Mikan was gaping. Well, actually she was more resembling a fish with how her brain couldn't decide if it wanted to say something or not. Eventually, she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"First," she said slowly, "Are you certain you two do not have some higher level dorm of dissociative identity disorder?"

"Dish-a-whatta?" I asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Disassociative Id- oh for the love of- Split Personality disorder!"

Junko shook her head, "Mmmm, nope, we're just bored. Trust me, I didn't start doing this until round about three to three and a half years ago when this guy," she threw her arm around my shoulders, "started teaching me how to do any of it. And he's just like that."

I nodded, "wasn't until I actually had to do plays back then, but the same goes for me and they are a bit lackluster. Junko helped me out with understanding how people react."

"It _also_ helps we are taking psychology as an elective."

"Eh? Not theatre?" Mikan asked, "wouldn't that help and be an easy A?"

In sync, "Yeah, but that's _boring!_ "

A sudden ringing broke or act. Junko gave me a look and I sighed. I pulled out the offending object, my phone.

 _Incoming call,_ _Tomoyo Tenshi_

I furrowed my brows, what did she want?

"I'll just be a moment," I exuded myself from the table as Junko and Mikan picked up a new topic.

After walking a decent distance away from the duo, I answered the call, with a mock-cheerful tone, I answered, "Good evening Tenshi-san, how are you?"

The chipper voice on the other side responded, "Good day to you as well, Naegi-san, I am doing quite well since you helped me and my coworkers out. How are you and Enoshima-san?"

"Stellar," I responded, "was there something you needed?"

"Well... this isn't so much a film like last time... and it's not a fashion event that Emoshima gets..."

I sighed audibly into the mic, "Tenshi-san, I know it may be a bit of a shock, but Junko and I _are_ still students, and I would really like to spend our break on lunch, and not a discussion. Can you be precise to why you at are calling now, after several months of the film being out there?"

"... okay, so I have an adorable cousin on my mom's side and-"

"Tenshi-san, the point, _please._ " And all gentlemen mannerisms have escaped.

"Can you and Enoshima, pretty please with a cherry on top, please help me make a little music video for her piano cover on her favorite song, pleeeaasse~."

I could just imagine her begging. "Tell me what you plan on us doing."

"Oh really? Thank-"

"That's not a yes, just tell me so I can see if it is okay with Junko."

"Ahem, right... I knew that..." I swear this woman... "Anyways, my cousin, Kaede Akamatsu, she's like this pianist prodigy. Her favorite song to play is 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy.

"There are no lyrics to the piece, but it is a rather lovely and slow song, kind of like that slow romantic dance in movies where the boy works up the courage to ask the girl of their dreams to dance.

"The plan is basically to have you and Junko in a moonlit garden, with the film being silent as we take a shot of Junko resting against a faux balcony. Before we cut to you the music starts, and you hold a rose."

I nodded to myself, sounds alright, "and?"

"ehehehe... it's a work in progress."

I held my phone away, giving it an annoyed look, as though through the powers of audio communication can convey my annoyance. Releasing a sigh, I finally gave an answer. "I'll call you after our classes are over, and I have an answer, bye." I shut it off not giving her the chance to respond.

That woman is way too flighty, I swear.

I walked back to the two girls, "So, who was that, Koto-kun?"

"Tenshi-san," A twitch of irritation crossed Junko's face, "She wants us to start in a music video for her 'adorable' cousin who is an apparent piano prodigy."

"Okay... what does that mean?" Mikan asked slightly more used to the fact her two friends were somewhat famous.

"It's Clair de Lune, by Debussy, a slow, somewhat romantic song with no words, so it's all up to interpretation. She wants us to basically act like a young couple malt in love, probably dressed as though we were in a ballroom, though it's more of an outdoor garden."

Junko smiled at that, "That... actually sounds pretty nice, oh I can see it now, an open rooftop garden, with the moon casting its pale light onto the two of us, all dressed up, as we slowly sway to the sound of the music, as you softly whisper in my ear that you love me... oh it sounds so romantic."

I shot her a puzzled look, "I never said anything about the nighttime setting."

"First off, got you! Second, Clair de Lune is literally French for 'light of the moon' or 'moonlight' for a better translation." Junko clarified.

I nodded, "So?"

"So... what?" The analytical model tilted her head.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't mind it, it's just a music video, how bad could it be? Besides all the 'acting' is pretty much just the dancing part anyways." She shrugged.

Mikan pitched in, "Can I come with you guys?"

I wasn't sure, but then again, Tenshi was out our mercy, "I don't see why not, I'll send you the details after school when I call her."

"Eh? What about Junko-chan?" The nurse asked.

"Do the two of us _ever_ go _anywhere_ separated that isn't our place of sleeping, classes, and the restroom?"

"... good point."

 **.o0O0o.**

 **I know that the chapters for this are much shorter than "A More Realistic Hope," but keep in mind I am trying to build up the background story, which is not a lot of information while building backgrounds for the characters, which is.**

 **I know that, at least in "A More Realistic Hope," I dedicated a good portion of the chapter for the actual character (Kirumi (several times), Nidai, Chihiro, and Komaru) but I felt it would be a good place to stop.**

 **You might be wondering, why was the last chapter header tagged with - Despair, and this one - Hope.** **Essentially, I am setting the "battle" between Hope and Despair.**

 **Mikan was definitely a fall into despair, similarly Kaede a beam of hope. I want to do the same for at least two more characters and a Neutral for 1-2 (Not hard to guess who)**

 **Anyways that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be the scene (So not a despair-intro chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope- Moonlight Pt.2**

 **.o0O0o.**

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveIamactuallymeetingthemostfamousteensinJapanortheWORLD!" **(Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am actually meeting the most famous teens in Japan or the WORLD)**

Junko and I just smiled at the hyper pianist. For someone who sits behind an instrument dancing her fingers on the keys, she's incredibly energetic. Then again, she is still a primary school student who probably eats way too much sugar.

"Nice to meet you, Akamatsu-chan!" Junko greeted.

Mikan stood by my side as I spoke to Tomoyo.

"So... the plan?" I asked the movie director, now music video director.

She moved over to the side and gestured to the set. "It's got a Romeo and Juliet feel to it, as you may have guessed. Junko, if you could go over to the dressing room we have set up, we can get you into your outfit, you too Makoto, there's another prepared."

The two of us nodded and split up to the adjacent rooms.

Inside the room were the usual mirror, dresser, and an array of outfits. There was also an assistant, or at least I assumed them to be, given the room.

"You must be Makoto!" The young adult stood in greeting, "Tomoyo-san spoke fairly highly of you, though I hadn't seen the films you were in." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"I'm a third-year college student that Tomoyo-san helped, so I'm kinda repaying the favor," he then held his hand out, "nice to meet you."

I shook his hand and nodded, "So... the outfit?"

 **.o0o.**

When I returned, Mikan was talking to Tomoyo, slightly interested in what Junko and I used to do over summer.

"Wow, they're that good?" Mikan asked, not knowing I had returned.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yep, those two are miracle workers, Makoto-san is able to just... click, with the roles, almost on a personal level. His skill is incredibly impressive and convincing."

I coughed to announce my presence. "As much as I would love to hear more compliments..."

The two women blushed, Tomoyo coughed to fix her appearance. "Well, yes. Junko-chan had walked out a moment earlier and is already at the set."

"She walked out pretty fast too, apparently she loved the outfit and wanted to surprise you," Mikan said with a grin.

"Junko is a fashion model prodigy, she could wear an outfit that could only be described as rainbow vomit and still pull it off as though it was _the_ trend." I shot back, and it was true. Not because we're a couple, but because we were bored during Tomoyo's film and decided to mess around with the outfits, which the other actors took pictures of 'the cute kid couple' which ended up going viral.

In the photo, Junko was in bright, almost neon colors, and I was in a Victorian-themed outfit she grabbed. It was actually one of the reasons she and I got into the modeling business. Apparently, she just had this appearance that said "Look at me, I am amazing," according to the people she's worked with.

The three of us arrived on set, and Junko was in the position Tomoyo described.

I looked at her outfit, just like mine it was nothing that would just draw you in. She wore a snowy white, shoulderless, but not strapless, blouse, a simple necklace dangled and caught the sunset light quite beautifully. She wore a beige almost cream colored skirt which was lower on her right leg. For footwear, a set of white, thick strapped sandals. Her hair was not in their usual large pigtails, they flowed down and ended at the small of her back.

She looked down and saw us, before offering a smile, "Well, you certainly clean up nice."

I smiled back, "And you as well, my darling dear." Junko let out a light laughter.

"Aww, you two are so adorable!" Tomoyo gushed. In unison, Junko and I gave her a deadpanned look. "Eheheheh... ruined the moment?"

"Ya think?" We asked.

Tomoyo poked her index fingers together with a downcast look. "Sorry... Anyways," If anything, our look of annoyance increased in intensity, "While the sun is still out, we'd like to film the middle section of the story, you two will be slow dancing in the garden."

Mikan looked a bit confused, "Wait, why are you filming the middle section of the story?"

"Oh, I know!" Kaede announced, popping her head from around the set corner. "Ahem, to save money, time, and resources in general, the film directors will often record the scenes as convenient as they may be."

"Exactly," I answered, after all, acting was my forte, and this was something that came with it. I turned to my medical friend, "Think of it this way, Mikan, a film starts and ends in the same location, while the middle section of the story is a huge journey around the world, or wherever they go. It would make sense, so long as the story occurs within about a year, the characters would not look much different, and if they do often makeup can solve this.

"By recording the ending, which occurs in the same location, nobody would be able to tell that it had been recorded shortly after, or even before the beginning. Actually, the reason a lot of films have close-ups, or shots of just one actor even if in the story two are present, is because they _are_ separate shots." I explained.

Mikan looked confused, "But, what if the conditions aren't the same? If it's windy, or sunrise or sunset?"

Junko laughed, "That actually happens more often than you might think. Makoto told me about this and I did some research, it's actually a bit of psychology. If you focus the audience's attention at a point, say... the center of the screen, a face, they tend to miss certain details. One shot could have a slight breeze, making the leaves of a tree shake, but in a shot that supposedly takes place at the same location and time, the leaves may be still.

"It's called Inattentional Blindness." Junko elaborated, "Even though they _can_ see it, doesn't mean they _will_ see it. They are focused on the subject, in this case, Makoto and I. Since the scene starts on us, that is who they will focus on, and on the shots where Akamatsu-san is playing, they'll focus on that. The scenery will be an afterthought."

"Wait, I have to be in the film?!" The young pianist panicked slightly.

Everyone shot her a confused look, "that kinda is the point of a music video, dear." Tomoyo pointed out to her cousin.

"B-but what if I mess up?!"

Junko and I blinked again, I turned to the elder woman, "Are you sure you two are related? She seems kinda... unaware."

"She's a huge fan of you two. It's more nerves than anything. That and I think she zoned out when I mentioned you two." Tomoyo explained, which, in that case, made sense.

Junko decided to answer for us, "Akamatsu-chan, the music is pre-recorded, you play the music to a microphone before, and then _mimic_ the keys you played back then during your shots. I mean, come on, do you think people are capable of singing, dancing, and playing an instrument while being as clear as they sound? That's a tremendous amount of effort."

Kaede relaxed, "so, I'm not playing in front of a camera?"

We shrugged, "As far as we know, it's just us with short clips of you playing in between."

"I never told you that, Naegi-san!" Tomoyo said shocked.

From the faux balcony, Junko ruled her eyes, "It's a relaxing, slow song titled moonlight. If you're going to make a music video, that kind of implies you watch the piece actually be played."

I nodded from my position next to the director, "Based on our outfits, and the fact we are in a garden, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a white dress, fit with white accessories, maybe a golden or silver bracelet, necklace, or even earrings if her ears were pierced. Though I'd bet you have some sort of flower crown prepared too."

"That's a sucker's bet, Koto-kun," Junko announced.

"Well... are you two going to do this or what?" Mikan asked, "wouldn't want the sunlight to go away."

That snapped everyone back on track, and once more two masks were worn.

 **.o0o.**

Junko was leaning against the faux balcony. The sky was dark, barely illuminated by the moons glow. Her porcelain white dress contrasted with the dark background, the blue light shined off her necklace.

She was looking off into the distance with a neutral, though edging towards bored look as she stared off into the endless expanse of the night sky.

The scene then changes to Makoto, holding a rose up to his nose, eyes closed in content as he walks through the garden, alone. All was silent as the two were lost in their own separate worlds. As Makoto aimlessly walked through the garden, passing by a fountain, though the gentle water was not heard. He set the rose down, as the camera focused on just his hand, the rose, and the lonely petal which slowly drifted down to the water.

Just as the petal touched the water, the sound of a soft ringing could be heard, the scene split to show a hand, as it glided across a piano, playing the slow melody that filled the air.

The piano then faded away, and soon focused once more on Makoto, although this time, he was not alone.

Makoto was staring up at the balcony, just as Junko graciously looked down at him. The two looked at each other transfixed, mesmerized some may say, in the stunning appearance of the other.

At some unseen queue, the two smiled at each other simultaneously. Makoto turned his chest to the side, a hand over his heart and the other offering the rose. Junko looked at the tose before reaching down to pluck the delicate flower from his hands. The model took a sniff before giggling to herself, though this was not heard o'er the piano's light tune.

Junko hastily, yet still graciously, walked down the nearby stairs that lead to the garden grounds. She returned the rose and took his hand, the two proceeded to walk and enjoy each other's presence. They were silent, pointing at the delicate flowers before settling at the garden edge, a lone bench surrounded by the local flora was there. The two sat down, with Junko leaning her head to rest on Makoto's shoulder.

He set a hand in her lap, and the two turned to each other, a smile and a silent laugh shared between the two.

The scene faded away into darkness before lighting up the scene of a piano in the middle of the garden during sunset appeared.

It was being played by a young blonde girl, Kaede, who wore a white dress and a crown of daisies, almost childishly made, rested on her head. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile graced her delicate appearance. She was completely serene. Her hands too were covered in white gloves as they graciously moved across the black and white keys, almost effortlessly flowing between the notes.

The scene pulled back, revealing more of the surrounding garden, how the piano was set perfectly between trees and flowers, as well as the flowing waters of a nearby fountain.

This scene faded before transitioning out once more to Makoto and Junko, they were snuggling on the bench just as Makoto stood up. He pulled the rose out and offered it to the wonderful girl at his side.

She blushed taking the flower. Afterward, she tucked it behind her ear, gently nestled between it and her hair. It contrasted incredibly from her muted colored appearance, yet popped out just enough to draw attention to her face.

Makoto offered his hand, just as he had at the start, and just as before, she took it without hesitation.

The prodigal actor pulled her closer as the two danced to the slow beat of the song. They flowed to the beat of the song, slow as it were with fast-paced steps to move about the area.

They danced and laughed, when the two were pulled close, the camera caught their faces, full of happiness and joy of being in the other's presence and arms. It was calming. The sun seemingly started to appear, and from then on the dances were in the golden light.

As the music continued, the scenes went between the pianist, whose eyes were closed, but anyone could tell she thoroughly enjoyed playing and the dancing couple. The scenes gradually shifted from Makoto and Junko's dance to Kaede's playing.

Eventually, as the song neared its end, a transparent image of Makoto and Junko were seen in the same setting as Kaede. They danced and smiled just as they had been for the last minutes of the song.

Nearing the end, the two stopped, they simply sat against the fountain off center from the piano. Junko took the rose out of her hair and held it close to her heart as the two appeared to be watching the sun as it disappeared across the horizon in the background, while Kaede finished the song. The camera slowly edged toward her face, the completely relaxed and joyful smile on her face was a sight to behold.

For the first time in the entire video, she opened her eyes, and the smile stayed, before fading away with the sunset, as the moon raised into the sky.

The camera pulled out to see Makoto and Junko resting against one another once again, and the rose that Junko held, the very rose that Makoto had, lost one other petal.

Just like Kaede and the piano, they too faded from view, leaving the empty garden, and the fountain.

The camera finally zoomed to the falling petal, it slowly and mystically danced in the wind, before settling on the water's edge. The petal had landed next to another, as the ripples that disturbed the water ceased, the crescent moon was revealed, and the two rose petals overlapped, forming a small, heart.

 **.o0o.**

"Well?" Junko asked our medical friend.

Mikan smiled and clasped Junko's hands, "That was beautiful!"

I smiled and placed a hand on Junko's shoulder, "what can we say? It's what we do."

Tomoyo clapped her hands gleefully, "Indeed! That was incredible acting Naegi-san, I knew it was a good idea to contact you! And thank you as well, Enoshima-san! You two are always top notch." She winked before turning to her cousin, "and you! Little miss musical prodigy, I'll be putting this up now, and you can so brag to your classmates how awesome you and your super amazing cousin and her connections are."

As the eldest of the group was off in her own little world, Junko and I turned to the two other girls in the group.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Akamatsu-san," I said to the pianist.

She blushed heavily and shook my hand, before turning to Junko and doing the same.

"Yeah, totally! You were a great pianist," Junko agreed before pulling out a sticky note. What? She is an analyst first and foremost, she keeps notes on _everything_. "Here's our number, if you ever want to call that is."

The girl gripped the paper as though it were her most sacred treasure in the world.

Finally, we turned to our senpai, "So, Mikan, how was being at a film set? Even though this is more, well, _real_."

"Wonderful! Just like your guys' performance. I can't imagine how difficult it must be." She gushed.

I shrugged, "Acting is second nature to me, having the personality of a lovesick boy who meets a beautiful girl? That's not really acting in this case."

"Because you and Junko are dating, right?" Mikan questioned.

"Well, that's the main part," Junko added, "It also helps that we've been friends for a long time too."

"And that I already think Junko is beautiful as well," I supplied. Junko didn't gloat or anything, we both knew it was true for us and that was all that mattered. We really stopped caring about other's opinion about our relationship.

As the night dragged on, we called our respective homes, saying we would be at a friends house, and stayed over with Tomoyo's friend, which was where the set was located. They also happened to be my dresser, who knew?

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Monokuma Stage:**

 **Star:** Hey, it's me, the author. I decided to do this to have fun with the end Author's Notes, since I got bored and saw this on other ones and thought, "Meh, why not?"

Anyways, if you guys were wondering about **their outfits** , check out _"_ _For the Dancing and the Dreaming"_ cover by The Hound + The Fox. As for what's coming up next.

I don't really know. It's going to be another person in the despair group, but that's up in the air as to who, I want someone who is definitely a Despair person, not someone who _can_ fall but _has_ fallen. It'll probably be a while till I update this again because I want to work on the Random Ideas. I really want to flesh out "Caretake of Hope's Peak" and "The Ultimate Hunt" ideas I have there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I want to say sorry for taking so long, I entered a slump of depression (out of it now :D) and just started my Summer class this week (As of July 9th).**

 **Despair 2.** **The Next Gen (Part 1)**

 **.o0O0o.**

 _"'Hey, do you guys mind helping me?'_ she said-

" _'It'll be quick'_ she said-

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE QUICK!" Junko and I yelled.

Mikan was pulling out some crocodile tears and poked her index fingers together, "How was I supposed to know they'd paint all the walls... and furniture... and other kids..."

"Was it like this yesterday, when you visited?"

"Well... the paint on the board is new and so is... everything else."

The two of us rolled our eyes.

To make the long story short, it's spring break and Mikan had signed up to help a daycare out with some kids. Junko and I had been MIA in the media scene.

Since we started junior high, we've been in two music videos, two 'trailers' for Tomoyo (Which we plan on working with her over summer), and Junko has been in two solo photo shoots and another where I was asked to join. However, we still haven't gotten much recognition beyond our age group.

And to relieve us of our boredom, Mikan asked us if we could help her clean up the daycare she used to go to.

"How on Earth do kids manage to get paint on the _ceiling_ of all places?!" Junko cried out in exasperation.

I shrugged and grabbed one of the rags.

The caretaker had taken the kids outside, partially to keep them out of the way, but mostly to wash them with the hose outside.

"So... Mikan-chan," I asked as I scrubbed down the... well it used to be a window, "Who is the primary culprit of this... creation."

The nurse-to-be walked over to help me, "oh it's really just five kids. They're new. There's the 'leader' Masaru, he's a really excitable kid, loves playing sports too. Then there's the child darling, Kotoko, she's kinda like you, Makoto, an act-er, actress. The paintings and I do mean the actual paintings, came from Jataro, though he's really shy. Honestly, the only ones who can really reign them in are Nagisa, a really mature and smart boy, and Monaca, poor girl."

Junko turned to her, "Poor girl?" She echoed, "Is something... wrong?"

Mikan faced the analyst, "She's wheelchair bound. It's just pretty depressing. I feel so bad for her."

"Well, maybe we can talk to them, or something. Not bring it up, just talk," I shrugged.

"Alright/Sounds good," The two replied.

 **.o0o.**

"Hey, Mikan, where do these blocks go?"

"The blue container."

"What the heck is that smell? Wait... is that oil paint!? Who gives children _oil_ paint?!"

"Apparently, Jataro brought it according to the caretaker."

"Ugh... they did all this in a _day_?! This will take at least a _week_ to get through."

"Oh my... I don't remember there being this many toys when I was left here."

"That's... actually a pretty impressive mural, do you think they'd be okay with us not touching this one?"

"Probably, hey Junko have you seen the caretaker's desk? I've found some papers that have way too neat handwriting to be children's."

"Wait... is it that pile of trash?"

"... This is going to be a _long_ day."

 **.o0o.**

We spent the next couple hours trying to clean the dumpsite referred to as a daycare center's room.

"Okay, lunch break?" Junko suggested as she wiped away some paint off her cheek.

I nodded, "Let's head out and tell them.

As we exited the partially cleaned room, we walked outside to see the caretaker and inform them of our break.

"... Do I even want to know how this happened?" Nobody really had to say it, we all had the same thought.

"ehehehehe... sorry?" The young teen rubbed the back of his head, "You see... it was kinda hard to convince them to wash, and well, I remembered there were some leftover water balloons in the back, so I thought that this would convince them."

We just left a classroom that looked like some kind of art-tornado ran through it, only to enter a yard that came straight out of a children's coloring book, except they colored outside of the line... and used whatever color they wanted.

"Okay... how many water balloons did you guys have?!" Mikan asked exasperated, "This is as big a mess as it was inside!"

"There was a sale..."

"That doesn't explain why there is a huge mess!" I cried out, with a sigh, I just followed with our request, "Anyways, what we wanted to say was that the three of us are taking a lunch break and will be back at it in... half an hour or so, is that fine?"

He nodded and cupped his hands around his mouth, "LUNCH BREAK KIDS!"

The three of us winced, first at the sheer volume of the daycare worker, then at the cheerful cries of children as they raced into the room to get their home packed meals.

Our eyes twitched at the sounds of absolute chaos before their thunderous feets slammed against the concrete as they took seats across the lawn.

Nobody _dared_ look inside the classroom.

"Um... sorry?"

I just grabbed Mikan and Junko and dragged us to sit under a tree.

"Alright, well, what's the plan, since our first school year is coming to a close soon?" Junko brought up, "Well, except for you Mikan."

I nodded, "Junko and I already have requests mostly from Tomoyo-san, to work on bigger works in bigger roles, but also Junko's kickstarting her modeling career."

Mikan shot us a puzzled look, "What do you mean, 'kickstart' she's literally the most popular girl in school? Well, other than that blue-haired girl, Mayozo-san or something in 2-B."

Neither Junko nor myself knew the girl she was talking about. Then again none of us spoke to anyone else, why would we bother to remember their names?

"Well, whoever that is, not really. Because of the little works Junko and I have done and agreed on, there really isn't much exposure. Despite working many times with the little moonlight-san and her cousin, they still aren't big names that get noticed, at least that was the case," Junko started to explain.

"Indeed," I added as Mikan turned to me, "You see she sent a new request, one we have been wondering about, and she is in no rush until our summer break for an answer. She's starting to get noticed and is working with bigger names, even a former Ultimate of that school. Of course, by proxy, that includes us. Now, according to Tomoyo-san, we won't be the main characters, rather the flashback, child versions of the couple and be the backstory, but that is a whole different can of worms."

"So what you're saying is you're going to be, what? Globally noticed?" Our senior by one year asked us.

We simply nodded. "Bingo," Junko threw in, "it certainly won't be easy, but it's fun."

The med-student in training rolled her eyes, "You two call memorizing lines, movements, and actions easy."

"Editing," We chimed, "Now live action, _that's_ difficult."

"Excuse me."

A childish voice cuts into our conversation. When we turned we saw who I could only suspect to be Monaca, she seemed a bit hesitant, her eyes weary of us.

I smiled, but for me, and I knew Junko as well, it was easy to see something inside.

I could feel Junko tighten her hand around my arm, her eyes only slightly wider, her smile tense. We could recognize the signs, they were good.

However, Junko was no more a stranger to makeup than I was to acting.

"Monaca would like to ask a question."

We knew that these children have felt _despair._

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Monokuma Stage**

 **Star:** I KNOW, I KNOW!

Cliffhanger? Seriously?! It's been over a month since I last updated anything, and I leave it short, at a cliffhanger, plus you just meet the character.

If you ignored the AN at the top I just started summer classes which will last a month (Second week of August) and want to say something.

 **IMPORTANT:** This series (A Broken Act) is not easy to write. I am rebuilding the entire world and giving you all a back story. It's going to be a long journey until I can even consider writing about the Killing Game (After all they did spend 2 years at Hope before it happened) so I want to say that this series will be put on the back burner. I will update more sporadically, but that's because it's hard to write by myself.

Don't get me wrong I enjoy the story, I enjoy the concept (I'm fairly certain this is the only Despair!Makoto with a backstory... a very long backstory) but it's hard. Instead, I want to focus on **Random DanganRonpa Ideas** , where I am literally writing random concepts. Actually, I really want to write more **"Caretaker of Hope's Peak"**

Here is a list of current "concepts"

 **1.** Talentswap (Makoto has Toko's)

 **2\. Caretaker of Hope's Peak (Makoto acts overly motherly to everyone in DanganRonpa)** (This will soon be an official story that I'll write)

 **3.** Lucky Analysis/Unfortunate Logician (Hope or Despair with Analytical!Makoto)

 **4.** Ultimate Hunt (... Literally a "What if the Ultimate Hunt was real")

 **5\. ?** (More to come)

Hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	8. Chapter 8

**See AN at the bottom for updates about... updates... (Did you honestly expect something else?)**

 **.o0O0o.**

"Alright, sweetie, what did you want to ask?" I bent down to her level, not moving forward, nor pulling away.

She bit her lip, "Kotoko-chan asked Monaca if Monaca could ask you if you were Makoto Naegi-san and Junko Enoshima-san?"

I blinked, the third person made the question a bit confusing. After thinking what she asked for a second longer, I smiled, "Yep, that'd be us, Makoto Naegi the Actor, and-" with a bow I gestured to Junko, signaling her to introduce herself.

"Junko Enoshima, model," she said leaning forward with a curtsy.

"Was that all you wanted to ask?" I inquired with a tilt of my head.

Kotoko, the pink haired child, leaned out from behind Monaca's wheelchair. "I-I want to be an actor."

I smiled, "For girl's, it is an actress," I corrected lightly, "and that is a wonderful dream to have. I am certain you'll grow up to be a beautiful, famous, and _an incredible_ actress."

"R-really?" she moved completely away from the back of Monaca's wheelchair.

I nodded with a firm nod, "I can tell. I've been acting since I was just a bit older than you."

The, "not on stage," was left unsaid, but to my friends, they picked up on what I meant.

"And I know a good actor, or actress when I see one."

"W-wow..." Kotoko said, admiration dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, just look at Junko," I held my girlfriend's hand. "Before, she was mostly interested in being part of the audience, but I have shown her the ways of the limelight."

"And _I_ ," Junko said with no minuscule amount of grandeur, "have instructed young Makoto the ways of analyzing, though he can only do it about people."

"Ana... an... a... a noll eyes sing?" Monaca tried to pronounce the word.

We giggled, "Ana-lie-zing. Analyzing, with a z, sweetie."

"Analyzing..." She repeated slowly. The three of us clapped for her.

"Aww you are all so sweet," Mikan added in suddenly. "Did you five eat already?

They nodded.

All the while, an unspoken conversation was passed between me and Junko.

Through our combined talent or rather our talent with the other teachings supplementing them, we could read the hidden signs the kids displayed.

There was Kotoko's behavior when approaching us.

Jataro covering almost every bit of himself up.

Nagisa was almost as mature as we were.

Masaru hid it well, but we were very familiar with makeup, and more specifically concealer.

And then there was Monaca...

Something was off about that girl. She's wheelchair bound, but somehow the only lasting injury is that she cannot use her legs? I am sorry for whatever happened to her, but let me put it this way- What injury could she have sustained that only damaged her legs?

She's still young, so while yes most injuries could heal, but if it was _that_ damaging that her legs are permanently out of condition... there's no way someone as young as she is would have _only_ that as the lasting reminder.

At the very least her leg, or legs, would still be in a cast. Something to protect her legs, more than just sitting in a wheelchair would do.

However I just couldn't put my finger on it, and if I couldn't, I know Junko would suspect something at play, but not nail it herself.

We nodded to each other.

 _'Don't bring it up, discuss later. Alone.'_

"Well, that's good!" Mikan added before standing up, "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Jataro-unwanted to say something." Nagisa brought up shortly.

The three of us turned to the covered child. His eyes suddenly found his shoelaces fascinating.

A light mumble, this time Junko stepped forward and kneeled to the boy, "What was that?"

"I can't say it." He mumbled a bit louder.

"Sure you can!" I said a bit happier, trying to encourage him to say something, though I think everyone but Jataro knew, that we had a good suspicion about what he wanted to say.

"You guys will be mad at me."

Mikan shook her hands, "No, no, Jataro, they certainly will not. Promise!"

He looked up, but then back down. "I-I'm sorry for making the mess."

We internally nodded to ourselves. Bingo.

"It's not entirely your fault." I said simply, "Did you give them the paint and other stuff?"

A nod.

"Did _you_ paint and make a mess of everything?"

"... no..."

I stood back up, "Then it's not your fault. At least, not all of it. Which part did you make a mess on?"

He kicked the dirt, "I painted the fairy castle on the wall to the hallway."

Our eyes bulged, " _You_ painted that?!

"I'm sorry!" He cried out suddenly, eyes wide in fear.

Instantly the three of us waved our hands trying to calm him down, "Wait! No! We aren't yelling because it was bad!" I hurriedly added.

"Yeah, Jataro, that is _impressive_ work, actually we wanted to ask the caretaker if we could just leave it."

"Really?" He said hesitantly.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Jataro, at your age, you can paint incredibly. My drawings make headless-stick figures look incredible, yours, that's not art, that's a _masterpiece_."

"Why headless-stick figures, Naegi-nii?" Monaca asked.

'Nii?' I shook my head internally, "Because I can't draw heads without them looking like a weird potato."

That got the five of them, and my friends, laughing.

 **.o0o.**

By the end of the day, we accomplished several things.

First, the kids started helping us out, so we actually finished an hour before the parents picked them up.

As a result, the second thing we got to do was hang out with the kids.

Mikan tended to go around the classroom as everyone was familiar with her.

Junko and I stook to, what we called, Monaca's Group. Kotoko and I talked a lot. She was actually really into movies, and, although she's never seen them herself, she has seen the trailers and told me how she sometimes imagined what they were about.

Sometimes she got it right, other times nowhere close, but she had an active mind.

Junko stuck with Monaca, but I didn't listen to their conversation, I was transfixed with mine.

The third thing we accomplished, at least for Junko and I, was that we confirmed our thoughts when the parents came. The parents hid it well, but the kids flinching certainly spoke volumes.

Fake smiles, fake laughs, fake emotions. Something we were very well familiar with.

Mikan, Junko, and I left that day. Mikan was incredibly happy to have helped out, but Junko and I had other thoughts on our mind...

 **.o0O0o.**

 **Monokuma Theater**

 **Star:** Yeah... I'm just gonna end it there.

Anyways bit of news round-up. I'm in my Fall semester of college. I'll be busy for quite a while, but ironically, I do most of my writing during the school semester, since it's how I relax and let my mind rest by goofing off.

Side note, this story MIGHT go on the backburner, I have been considering writing a bit more for Caretaker of Hope's Peak, and that might become a full-fledged story. Unlike my other stories, it's gonna have like 5 chapter mini-arcs, basically extended one-shots.

Anyways, yeah, my focus may shift to "Caretaker of Hope's Peak" rather than this, though I have yet to decide.


End file.
